L'autre
by barjy02
Summary: Attention spoiler. Cet OS se situe quelques jours après le 15.03... Dean va faire une surprenante rencontre qui va l'amener à réfléchir à ses actes, à sa relation avec Castiel et sur lui-même.


**Attention spoiler 15.03 and Cie**

**Le dernier épisode aura et va encore faire couler beaucoup d'encre. Durant ces dernières saisons, même en colère, je tentais de trouver des excuses aux réactions blessantes de Dean. Je suis, tout de même, à la base une pro-Dean.**

**J'ai regardé ces scènes entières du 15.03 qui pullulent sur le net. Entre les mots de Belphegor, le choix de Dean d'envoyer Castiel au casse-pipe sciemment et l'horrible scène finale, je ne peux juste plus lui trouver d'excuse. Trop c'est trop. **

**Et là, j'en veux surtout aux scénaristes qui nous resservent le même plat depuis plusieurs saisons pour faire réagir le fandom et qui n'ont pas réussi (ou voulu) faire évoluer le personnage de Dean et ce, en 15 ans. C'est pathétique.**

**C'est la der des ders de SPN et la TFW mérite mieux et au vue des spoilers, ça risque pas de changer d'aussitôt. Il nous manque plus qu'une raison bidon pour l'attitude infecte de Dean vis-à-vis de Castiel et la coupe sera pleine.**

**Ce petit OS n'est probablement pas ce que j'ai écrit de mieux sur la série mais je me devais de poser ces mots. Je me suis retenue pour ne pas dézinguer Dean (surtout quand je le vois rire dans la bande annonce du 15.04). Mais j'aime profondément le Dean d'hier, celui que je tente de faire passer dans mes histoires. Le mec un peu con mais pas encore connard.**

**Pas de beta sur ce texte, je m'excuse donc pour les fautes restantes surtout que je me suis à peine relue ( au risque de tout effacer)**

**Enjoy ou...non**

**.**

**" L'autre "**

.

Cela fait plusieurs minutes que Dean enfile bière sur bière en fixant la route.

Il s'est arrêté au milieu d'un chemin campagnard, a sorti un pack de 6 bouteilles et s'est installé à l'avant, appuyé contre le capot.

.

Des champs à perte de vue, l'horizon qui ne semble jamais finir et des clôtures le long du chemin qui ne retiennent que le vide.

.

Il n'y a que lui, le vent léger et le soleil voilée par des nuages blancs sur ce fond trop bleu.

.

Il vide la moitié de sa bière. Le téléphone est posé à sa droite. Il attend un coup de fil de Sam.

Sam qui est parti chercher un de ses foutus livres sans lui parce qu'entre eux, il y a depuis quelques jours, une froide distance.

Ils sont toujours ensemble, ils continuent de parcourir les routes et de nettoyer le bordel laissé par Chuck mais rien n'est plus pareil.

Sam ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé mais il ne faut pas être devin pour deviner que c'est lié à la disparition de Castiel et aux excuses froides et bafouillées par son aîné.

Le " Il est parti "final, n'a pas suffi au cadet.

Le mal était là depuis la mort de leur mère. Mais si Dean et Sam voulaient se montrer honnête, il était là depuis bien plus longtemps déjà,

.

Dean pose sa bouteille au sol à côté des deux autres et s'en ouvre une nouvelle. Il regrette sa bouteille de Jack Daniels mais il ne veut pas risquer de planter Baby dans le fossé comme tout le reste de sa putain de vie.

Par réflexe, il touche le capot. La seule réalité de son existence avec son frangin, se dit-il.

.

C'est là qu'il aperçoit un corbeau qui vient de se poser sur un poteau à deux pas de lui. Il le fixe tout en émettant un croassement quand Dean détourne le regard.

.

" Quoi ? ", lui crache-t-il à la figure.

.

L'oiseau s'élève et soudain apparaît devant lui, son double. Dean en reste pantois et sans voix.

_What the fuck ? _

.

L'autre le fixe, le canon d'un fusil posé sur l'épaule. Il porte une veste de chasseur et une casquette usée. Une barbe lui ronge les joues, il a le visage creusé et les yeux rougies par la fatigue mais alertes. Dans l'éclat de ses iris, Dean perçoit son reflet.

.

" Tiens... Tiens... Tiens", s'amuse l'autre en crachant au sol tout en ne quittant pas Dean des yeux. " Ça serait pas Mila qui m'aurait envoyé ici", en jetant un regard aux alentours. " Je penserai jouer dans une mauvaise pièce ", en faisant glisser son fusil sur sa nuque, le tenant des deux mains, calé derrière son cou. " Quelle année ? ", s'adressant à un Dean, sur ses gardes.

.

Il crache une nouvelle fois. Un liquide noir et visqueux qui imbibe la terre.

" Je t'ai posé une question", glacial.

" Va te faire foutre... Chuck", siffle Dean, avec dédain.

" Chuck ? ", surpris en balançant son fusil par le canon pour s'y appuyer, crosse contre terre. " Désolé de te décevoir mais de là où je viens, le seul Chuck que je connaissais était un acteur qui s'est pris une mandale d'un démon et s'est retrouvé avec la tête à l'envers ", en se grattant dans la joue. " Alors, je te redemande, gentiment et pour la dernière fois... quelle année ? "

" 2019 ", main glissant doucement dans son dos.

" Toujours le calibre '45 du père à ce que je vois ", suivant son geste.

" Comment... ", bafouille Dean, abandonnant l'arme.

" Parce que je suis toi... version 2022", en fouillant sa poche pour en sortir un paquet de cigarettes.

" Dieu ? ", dubitatif tout en se redressant.

" Dieu... Diable... Jimmy Page...On s'en tape.. Pour ma part, c'est Carver ", en haussant les épaules tout en tapotant sur l'arrière du paquet pour un sortir une clope. " le résultat reste le même... sauf qu'ici, ça m'a l'air plus sympa", en sortant un zippo de sa poche de veste.

" Comment ? ", en faisant un vague geste de la main.

" Mila, une nephelim qui se bat à nos côtés... Elle peut détecter les failles mais elle ne les ouvre que quand elle a une prémonition", en tirant sur sa cigarette sous le regard perplexe de Dean. " Tu fumes pas ? ", en claquant le zippo et le rangeant.

" Non", moue dégoûtée.

" C'est vrai que se noyer dans l'alcool, c'est nettement mieux ", ironise-t-il. " Même si je ne refuse pas un verre, je préfère ça ", en tirant une bouffée. " et un peu de feuilles de coca", en écartant la cigarette pour cracher encore une fois.

Il s'essuie le menton pour en chasser un résidu humide et sombre.

" T'es stone ? ", surpris.

" Là ? Non mais ça m'arrive ", en scrutant les environs. " Où est Sam ? ", suspicieux.

" Sam ? "

" Je te signale qu'on vit dans des mondes parallèles ce qui signifie qu'on reprend les mêmes et qu'on recommence... Enfin disons que le grand manitou dispose des mêmes pions sur chacun de ses échiquiers et joue une nouvelle partie à chaque fois ", en recrachant lentement la fumée. " Nous sommes les seules réalités de ces mondes jusqu'à ce qu'il se tire en nous laissant dans la merde ", sourire entendu.

.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? "

" Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ", en ôtant paresseusement un bout de tabac traînant sur sa lèvre.

" Il est vivant, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir ", sur la défensive.

" Bien ", soulagé en tirant une bouffée, les yeux fermés.

.

" C'est tranquille ici", relance-t-il en les rouvrant.

" Te fies pas aux apparences ", réplique Dean.

" De là où je viens, les démons ont gagné et le paradis n'existe plus... Je te laisse imaginer le bordel ", d'une voix blanche.

" L'enfer sur terre ? ", pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

" Yep et l'enfer, ça me connaît ", en opinant. " Tout comme le purgatoire et... ", l'autre baisse les yeux. " Tout à foirer quand j'ai refusé de tuer Sammy", en jetant sa cigarette à terre d'une pichenette.

" Tout à foirer quand j'ai refusé de tuer Jack", avoue Dean.

.

L'autre sourit et lève les yeux au ciel.

" On connaît plus beaucoup ça chez nous", en pointant le soleil. " T'as connu la balade à Zachariah ?", en s'adressant à Dean.

Ce dernier opine.

" Ça ressemble à chez moi en moins mordant et plus infernal ", bref sourire. " Lucifer a gagné...Michael et son armée d'emplumés se sont pris une dérouillée."

" Sam ? ", en avançant d'un pas comme s'il s'agissait du sien.

" Il va bien... excepté un genou explosé", le rassure l'autre, jouant des doigts contre son arme qui repose contre sa jambe.

" Mais Lucifer ? ", s'étonne Dean, perplexe.

" Nick pendant la guerre et le vaisseau de Michael quand il a expulsé le divin frangin " , en claquant sa langue contre son palet.

" Adam ", affirme Dean.

" Adam" , confirme l'autre." Carver n'a pas très bien pris mon _va te foutre _", précise-t-il. " Vexé, il a ouvert toutes les portes et s'est barré..., Le gamin a refait surface, c'est fait dézingué. Lucifer a retapé le corps en un claquement de doigt et à larguer Nick comme une vieille chaussette ", en haussant les épaules nonchalants.

" Je vois", marmonnant entre ses dents.

" Yep... Le retour du fils prodige du trou, ça fait partie du lot ", amer tout en s'approchant. " Elle me manque", en admirant l'Impala.

" Elle te manque ? ", circonspect.

" Longue histoire", le regard qui se voile. " Où est l'ange ? ", tout en ne quittant pas la voiture des yeux.

" L'ange ? ", en sachant très bien de qui parle son double.

" Joue pas au con avec moi Dean... je te rappelle qu'on est_ un_ ", en glissant la main sur la carrosserie et tenant son arme de l'autre. " Où est... Cass ? ", la voix hésitante.

" Je...", en se passant la main sur la nuque, nerveux. " Je sais pas... On s'est pris la tête.. Il est parti ", lâche-t-il, abrupt.

" Vous vous êtes pris la gueule, hum ? ", un sourire triste dans la voix. " On a encore merdé ", la tête basse.

" Va te faire foutre", en lui tournant le dos.

" Fais pas le con avec lui ", proche du murmure, ignorant sa repartie.

Un long silence s'ensuit que Dean a peur de briser. Il ne veut pas connaître la suite et il se connaît assez pour savoir ce qui provoque le silence de son autre.

.

" Que...Que lui est-il arrivé ? ", finit-il par demander.

" J'ai merdé tellement de fois avec lui", appuyé d'un rire amer. " Mais ce foutu emplumé est toujours revenu... Je savais qu'il le ferait, il l'a toujours fait... Il encaissait, il attendait, il partait et il revenait parce qu'il n'avait plus que nous... Tu parles d'un cadeau ! ", nouveau rire amer tout en se retournant. " Je lui parle toutes les nuits depuis... depuis ce putain de jour... mais à quoi bon, il n'est plus là pour entendre ce que j'ai à lui dire", éclat de douleur dans les orbes verts.

Il ressort son paquet de cigarettes.

" Sam et moi, on ne se parle plus beaucoup, tu sais", en allumant sa clope.

Il observe un long moment le bout rougeoyant.

" A cause... A cause de lui ? ", ose Dean en se mordant la lèvre.

" En partie... La merde qui a suivi le départ de Carver y est pour beaucoup aussi.. Sam est persuadé qu'_il_ nous a accordé la libre pensée tout en jouant avec la trame de nos vies... Il dit que c'est à cause de cette libre pensée et de mon refus de le tuer que Carver a pété les plombs", en tirant une bouffée.

" Et toi ? ", l'interpelle Dean.

" Moi... j'ai longtemps cru que même la libre pensée faisait partie du plan.. Mais Carver parti, on a du agir de notre propre chef et on n'était pas si différent de ce que nous étions alors... j'ai mis des mois à le comprendre... des mois à digérer que ce connard a fait de nos vies... j'ai...", en toussant quand la fumée coince dans sa gorge nouée. " Cass a essayé de me l'expliquer mais j'étais tellement en colère que j'ai rien voulu entendre, je lui ai dit tant d'horreur... Il est mort en... ", tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. " Il est mort en pensant qu'il n'était rien pour moi... que j'avais juste besoin de l'ange et pas de lui... je...", en essuyant rageusement une larme de sa joue. " Je l'ai tué et je vais devoir vivre avec ça toute le restant de ma putain de vie."

" Tu as fait quoi ? ", effaré.

" Je l'ai tué ", répète l'autre, un sourire empli de douleur. "Je l'ai envoyé en mission suicide... je savais qu'il n'en reviendrait probablement pas... Il le savait aussi... J'avais accumulé trop de rage, il n'y avait plus de place pour rien d'autres que ma propre douleur... Je suis devenu les monstres que je combattais, le Dean de Zachariah...Tout devait toujours tourner autour de moi, de ma souffrance, de mes choix, de ma putain d'obsession à de me haïr pour mieux survivre... Il a fallu qu'il meurt pour que j'ouvre enfin les yeux sur l'homme que j'étais devenu...Et depuis ce jour-là, cette haine qui me nourrissait n'a jamais été aussi réelle.", évitant le regard de Dean.

Il tire une nouvelle bouffée pour chasser la boule qui l'étouffe.

" Depuis grâce à Mila, j'essaye d'éviter qu'un de mes doubles ne fasse les mêmes conneries que moi... Elle ressent les choses différemment de nous... elle est immortelle... elle est ... ma fille ", un sourire dans ses larmes. " La seule chose qu'il me reste de lui. "

" Quoi ? ", la voix cassée en cherchant à croiser son regard.

" Sa mère est morte en la mettant au monde... Cass l'a... Cass s'est entiché de cette gamine... C'était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux, qui donnait un sens à sa vie et puis..."

" Elle est morte, c'est ça ? ", en se passant les mains dans les cheveux faisant le parallèle avec Jack.

" Oui... Cass était dévasté... Carver, son père venait de le trahir avant de tuer Mila devant nos yeux... et j'ai rien fait ni là ni après... trop focalisé sur mon putain de nombril ", hurlant les mots. " Il est mort sans savoir qu'elle avait réussi à sortir du néant appelée par son chagrin...Sans savoir que je l'aimais autant que Sam et que j'aurais tout donné pour lui... Quel putain de gâchis", en fermant les yeux. " Mila m'aide à sauver son père dans les autres univers mais elle ne m'a jamais pardonné la mort du sien... Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir... Comment peut-on pardonner l'impardonnable."

" C'est pour cela que tu es là ? ", en le forçant d'une main sur l'épaule à se retourner.

" Je suis là pour que tu ouvres les yeux, Dean... Il n'est pas trop tard... Tu as toujours Sam... Tu as toujours tes amis, tu n'es pas seul... Rien n'est perdu... Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi ", d'une voix placide. " Ne deviens pas le monstre que j'ai été."

" Je le suis déjà", en relâchant sa prise.

" Tu n'en es pas loin, c'est vrai mais... ", suspendant sa phrase. " On ne le mérite pas, tu sais... Aucun des Dean que j'ai croisés ces dernières années ne le méritent...Castiel est loin d'être parfait, c'est vrai.. Il a fait des erreurs, il a menti, il a merdé plus que son dû mais est-ce qu'on vaut mieux que lui ? Il n'a jamais fait ça que pour nous sauver, nous sans jamais penser à lui... Et nous, Dean , qu'avons-nous fait pour le sauver ? ", yeux dans les yeux. " J'ai toujours fait en sorte que Sam et moi ne soyons jamais séparés pas même par la mort, il en a fait de même mais lequel de nous en a fait autant pour Cass ? Je l'ai laissé mort sans chercher à le ramener, j'ai brûlé son vaisseau et quand j'ai enfin réalisé.. Carver avait changé la donne et les morts restaient morts... à jamais ", en passant une main rageuse sur son visage. " A jamais, Dean ... Ne l'oublie pas", alors que le corbeau se repose sur le poteau. " Je vais devoir te quitter... La faille ne reste ouverte que quelques minutes."

" Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? " , l'implore Dean.

" Arrête de penser que toi seul doit supporter le poids du monde, ce n'est pas vrai et c'est faire peu cas du sacrifice de nos amis et alliés... Arrête de penser que tu es le seul à souffrir ou à le faire penser à ceux que tu repousses parce que rien n'est plus faux... Il est temps de grandir et d'arrêter de te la jouer martyr, mec ", tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère. " Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir tout perdu, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir été manipulé et à te poser des questions... Arrête de tout centrer sur toi pour une fois dans ta putain de vie ", en posant une main sur son épaule. " Parle à Sammy... et je t'en supplie, parle à Cass", du regret plein les yeux. " Vous êtes tout ce qui lui reste... Il est tout ce qu'il vous reste... La Team Free Will, c'est la seule vérité commune à tous ces univers... La seule épine dans le pied de ce connard, en pointant le ciel.

.

Un croassement et l'autre s'efface aussi vite qu'il est apparu.

Dean cligne des yeux avant se mettre à rire.

.

" Putain de cauchemars éveillé", la voix étranglée.

.

Il s'apprête à reprendre sa bière quand il note des mégots sur le sol. Il s'abaisse et en saisit un entre ses doigts, il est encore chaud et l'odeur de tabac est toujours présente.

" Merde !", soupire-t-il en se laissant tomber sur les fesses.

.

Il ne sait combien de temps s'est écoulé quand son téléphone se met à trembler sur le capot.

.

" Sammy ", avec trop d'entrain.

" Dean ? ", s'inquiète-t-il aussitôt.

" Il faut qu'on parle?"

" Dean , tu es sûr que ça va ? "

" Ça va, frérot... j'ai juste... ", il inspire profondément. " Je t'aime, Sammy."

Un ange passe.

" Dean ? ", hésitant entre la surprise et la peur.

" Je t'aime", répète l'aîné, plus bas.

" Moi aussi, frérot ", lui répond-il avec tendresse. " Dean, que se passe-t-il ? ", insiste-t-il doucement mais apeuré.

" Je t'expliquerais plus tard... Là, je dois retrouver Cass... Je dois lui dire..."

" Lui dire quoi ? ", l'espoir teintant dans sa voix.

" Lui dire qu'il compte ", avant de raccrocher avec un sourire résolu.

.

FIN

.

**J'espère que ce petit OS sans prétention vous aura plu. J'ai pris sur moi pour ne pas laisser mon amertume (haine ? ) trop transparaître. Quand j'écris, c'est souvent mon Dean qui prend le pas sur celui que nous offre la série, ça permet d'arrondir les angles même si j'ai dit ici ce que j'avais à dire sur lui. C'est un être égocentrique ( attention, ça ne veut pas dire égoiste) que les scénaristes ont oublié de faire grandir. Ils leur restent moins de 20 épisodes pour réussir au moins à leur rendre des couleurs à défaut du reste. **

**.**

**Je retourne écrire la suite du chasseur et du soldat.**

**.**

**Merci d'être là.**

**.**

**Love you**


End file.
